Between two points
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Meet Susan, the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. She has to erradicate the man she loves in order to protect everything else. Day #3


I was almost there, the blue team's banner was right in front of me. I just needed to get this three idiots out of the way which wasn't a difficult task at all. After all, I wasn't the best by accident.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor with an arrow in my shoulder and scratches all over my body…damn! I didn't saw him coming. Taking those three out was easy, child's play but I hadn't seen a forth person present.

This has never happened before, this isn't the kind of situation that EVER happens to me, I don't know how I didn't noticed him before…and now, because of it I had lost, I was on the floor, unable to fight for the banner…

'_Go to the water, the water will give you power.' _I heard. I didn't know where that was coming from. Maybe I was going crazy and hearing voices in my head but I felt like I should trust it. So I crawled towards the water and stuck my hand in it. To my surprise the wound in my hand started healing so I rolled my body into the water until I was completely submerged. I could feel my wounds healing, I could feel the arrow on my shoulder getting out and the wound heal.

Moments later I emerged from the water and checked my hands, shoulder…everything was healed.

Over the time that I was healing, more people from the blue team had arrived and I was without my bow and arrows. I had to think of a strategy, distract them so that I could get the banner.

But there was a strange thing, I could feel the water calling to me, almost like it was a part of me, it was telling me to use it. And then it hit me, the voice had said that the water would give me powers hadn't it? Well it wouldn't hurt to try.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate, trying to understand what the water was telling me. I could feel it flowing trough my body, from my hand to my arm, from my feet to my leg, the water was now a part of me, we had connected, we had merged.

I opened my eyes and raising my hand, made a strip of water come to my hand. It was a pretty amazing feeling, being able to control the water.

With my other hand I made a bid wave and made it fall on the blue team . Then I rushed to get their banner. Turning around I noticed that a small crowd had assembled and they were watching me. Soon enough my teammates noticed that I had the banner, that we had won, and started cheering.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Luke smiling at me.

"Well done Kitty Kat." It was nice of him to congratulate me even though he was from the blue team.

"Thanks." I said and left to celebrate with my team.

There was a bonfire party that night, hosted by the red team to celebrate our victory in the game.

"Wait up Kitty Kat." Luke said behind me. I stopped, waiting for him to reach me.

"You're leaving so soon?"

Once he was next to me I resumed my walking. "Yes, I'm kinda tired."

We walked in silence for a while but Luke broke the silence. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I said.

"And somehow I don't believe you." He said, smiling. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his 'house'. Luke seated me on a chair and moved to close the curtains.

"Now tell me what's on your mind." He said, supporting himself in the table in front of me.

"It's nothing really."

He raised in eyebrows in disbelief. "Su, I've known you since the womb, you can tell me."

"Don't you think it's strange?" I asked.

"What's strange?" He replied, confused.

"That I was able to control the water, I mean I'm the daughter of Athena and she is not known to control water or anything of that sorts." I confessed to him what was bothering me.

He put his hand on his chin like he was making a decision, then he looked at me and smiled. "You know what I think?" He asked and I shook my head in denial. "Don't fret your pretty little head about it."

He knew something, I could hear in his tone of voice that he was hiding something from me, he must know something!

"You know something don't you?"

He jumped off the table with his eyes wide open. "What? Me? What could I possibly know?"

Right then I knew that he was faking, I knew him very well and could see when he was lying. "Luke…" I threatened.

He sighed. "I may have some theories…"

"Which are…?"

He moved to the desk where the computer was and search something. Then he came back to me.

"I think you may be the daughter of Poseidon." He stated, turning the computer screen to me.

In there I could see information about Poseidon along with a picture of a statue in his honor.

"That's impossible, I'm the daughter of Athena."

"How else would you explain it? You can take it ten minutes under water without breathing!" I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off. "You know let's just forget about it."

I got up from my chair, placing myself in front of him. I took one of his hands in mine and started drawing circles in the back of Lukes' hand with my forefinger.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought in that." I said softly.

He grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles. "Yeah, well let's just forget it."

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." He said, looking into my eyes. Then he lowered his head and joined our lips, kissing me softly. Then he kissed my cheek and when he was going back to my lips I stopped him.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" He asked, hugging my waist. "I love you, you know that."

He lowered his head again, this time to my ear. "And I know you like me too."

I put a hand on his chest, separating him from me. "But what if this doesn't work? It'll ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen!"

"Relax Kitten. We've been on this impasse for so long, don't you think it's time to move on? To take a step forward?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, he was right, we've been waiting for so long but I also didn't want to ruin our friendship…

"Let's take a step forward, together." He said, giving me a peck on the lips.

Suddenly I was grabbing his hair and kissing him fiercely then I was sitting on the table with him between my legs and he was kissing and biting my neck.

His hands were everywhere, on my hair, my waist, my back…

My hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it and taking it off his body. I lowered my head and placed light kisses on his neck and chest. Luke moaned a little and brought my face up, to meet his hungry lips. I could feel his tongue inside my mouth, his kisses were demanding and passionate but so good…truth be told he was a great kisser.

Then his hands were in my blouse, unlacing it. In the next moment my blouse was on the floor and his hands were on my thighs, underneath my dress. He quickly took off my panties, tossing them next to my bloused and then moved to unclasp my bra.

He started playing with my breasts and it felt oh so good! It couldn't help but let out a moan. I didn't want him to stop and I told him that. He smirked and said that he wasn't thinking of stopping anytime soon.

But soon enough he moved his hands to my ass, pulling my skirt upwards. In the middle of all this, I hadn't even noticed that he had lost his pants and was now only on his boxers which he was on the process of taking off.

And we did it

Right there on the table and I still had my skirt on and we actually did it.

* * *

><p>"Morning Princess." Luke greeted me a few moments after I woke up, kissing my forehead. He had gotten out of the shower and had laid down next to me again.<p>

"Good morning."

He got up from the bed and started getting dressed. "So what are you going to do today?"

I turned on the bed so I could face him and in the process the sheets wrapped up around me.

"I think I'm going to train that water thing later, wanna come?" I asked.

He finished getting dressed and approached the bed. "Can't, have some things I have to take care of." He said, giving me a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later kitty kat."

And he was gone. I stayed a little more time, in truth I have no idea how much, just resting and relaxing. I used his shower but had to put on my clothes from yesterday to return to my 'house'.

Later I went to the lake to practice with the water and it was surprisingly easy to make it bend on my command and I went back to think about what Luke had said to me about the possibility of being Poseidons' daughter…was that even possible? And If I was why hadn't anybody told me? I just…I couldn't understand…I didn't understand, it was all so confusing…

I heard my phone ringing and when I checked there was a message from Luke saying to meet him at his 'house'.

And I did, when I got there Luke was seated on the front steps, waiting for me.

"Hey Kitty kat." He greeted me, kissing my lips. "We were waiting for you, come inside."

We went inside and there, sitting on a sofa, was Chiron.

"Chiron's here." I stated.

"Yeah, he confirmed my suspicions." Luke said.

If Chiron has confirmed his suspicions than that means… "Oh my…that means I'm…"

"Yeah…"

Oh my…so it was true after all, what he had said…he was right…

"But how can he know? How does he know?" I asked Luke as if Chiron wasn't right in front of me, as if I was here and he was far away.

"I know everything about my students Suzie." Chiron said, responding to my question.

I turned to him. "How come nobody ever told me? And how is that possible?"

"I have no idea why, I guess it just wasn't important. Are you angry?" He asked, getting up.

"No. But how is that possible? Shouldn't i be a godess then?"

Chiron signaled for me to sit and soon he and Luke followed me.

"It is more complicated than that. You were conceived while your parents were on their human forms so a part of you is human. You are not half human like everyone else but you are still part human."

"Okay…" I said.

"Ok?" He asked, confused and concerned.

I got up and moved to open the curtains. "I need a little time to process."

He seemed to understand what I was saying as he also got up to leave. "I'm going to leave you now."

Luke came to me, hugging me from behind. "Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head. No I didn't want him to leave, he made me feel safe and strangely, in peace.

* * *

><p>I woke up with sounds coming from the room. I opened my eyes and saw Luke looking for something, preparing to leave.<p>

"Where are you going?" I asked. He seemed surprised to see me awake but nonetheless he walked towards the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I have some things to take care of, go back to sleep."

He left and I closed my eyes again, wondering where he was going at this time at night but soon that thought was out of my head and I had gone back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was getting better with that water thing, now I could even made it take forms. The other day I made the water take the form of rabbit, it was really cool!<p>

I was on Lukes' 'house' that had now became my house too since I never left it and had brought a lot of my things here, playing with the water when I heard a tumult from outside. As I walked out of the house I noticed that a lot of people had assembled next to the lake. I went to the middle of the crowd, making my way to the front and noticed that Luke was talking to the crowd, he had his flying shoes on so that he could be higher than everyone.

"They've been in power for too long, I say it's time for our generation to take over!" He said and the crowd cheered.

I approached him and when he saw me, he stretch his arm with his hand open for me to take it. "Kitty kat." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Luke what is this?" I asked, suspicious.

He smiled and kissed me before answering: "We're going to take down the Gods, princess." He said, locking his hands on my hair and looking me in the eyes. "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us. You, me, ruling, together…"

"Luke they are our parents." I said, trying to dissuade him from that stupid idea of taking down the gods. "And they're gods and it's not right."

His smiled dropped. "All Gods are the same, selfish. They only care about themselves."

I stretched my hand, putting it on his cheek and caressing it. "You're just angry because of what your father said to you."

He grabbed my hand, taking it from his cheek. "That's exactly why we need to do this."

"Luke this is madness!"

"You don't support me?" He asked, sounding hurt and surprised.

"Of course not! There is no reason why we should take down the Gods! Besides we are not as powerful as them, it's suicide!"

He then smiled. "But we have you, you are the daughter of two Gods, it's an incredible advantage."

"C'mon Lu, stop this."

He ignore me and started walking towards the crowd.

"Luke!" I called but he ignored me again so I made the decision of telling Chiron.

"You've done well to tell me, Suzie."

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

He started pacing around, thinking.

"We have to shut this down before the word spreads and the Gods get to know about this." He said more to himself than to me. "I'm going to talk to a few people. I'll keep you informed."

I went to Lukes' house and sat on the bed, waiting for him. I wanted to dissuade him from this incredibly stupid idea.

I heard him get in and looked up, he hadn't noticed me so I called him. "Luke."

He looked at me with a surprised expression that quickly turned into a smile. "Kitty kat, I knew you were-"

"Luke please don't do this, give up." I said.

He looked disappointed. "I thought you had changed your mind."

I got up from the bed to go to him. "Chiron is talking with people right now, he is trying that this won't leak into the olympus. You can still stop."

"I'm not going to stop and if you're not with me, you are against me."

And that's how it started.

Chiron had managed to gather a small army of demigods who were against Lukes' ideas but that hadn't been easy, most of the demigods wanted to take down the gods, wanted to become gods so Lukes' army was huge it was a difference from an ant to an elephant.

We found out that they were going to the olympus today, today was the day they were going to take down the Gods so we intercepted them.

It was awful, having to take down, to _kill _the people I've known since I can remember. I tried not to kill anyone but it wasn't easy and as much as I tried some of them bled to death which, in my point of view was even worse so I decided that it might be better to kill them instantly instead of making them suffering.

And we were winning, against all odds we were winning.

Then I saw him. Luke was trying to get out of the battlefield, running. I had killed the last person within my range of attack so it was just him and me.

I raised my bow to shoot him and waited.

He hadn't noticed me yet. He was running but was looking back, almost as if he was getting chased.

He was getting closer and I had to do this, I had to shoot him before it was too late but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Luke finally noticed me and stopped in his tracks, looking between me and my bow.

He opened his mouth to say something and I shoot the arrow. He fell on the floor, unmoving, with the arrow stuck on his chest, bleeding.

My bow fell down my hands. I wanted to cry, to go to him, to heal him but I couldn't, this battle was not over yet and I had to help.

I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I gathered my bow and went to the river where I could see some people still fighting.

Being next to the water gave me an advantage that I planned to use. I called the water and made it turn into a giant who dived on top of Lukes' army.

I told them what had happened with Luke and they retreated. They didn't know what to do without their leader.

I came back to the place I had left Luke and kneeled beside him, playing with his hair. I didn't know if I should heal him, I didn't know if I could heal him. The water healed me but would it heal him?

I had made my decision.

I bent down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>This was so fun to write! And it turned out really long (comparing with the others XDD)<em>

_Open ending for you to decide what happens XDD_

_So this is day #3 I hope you like it_

_xoxo_


End file.
